Out of Love and Duty
by hollibella-short
Summary: Lady Anne Darcy gives a young Mr Darcy some advice before she dies. Darcy makes a promise to follow this throughout his life. Follow Darcy as he grows from a young boy to the handsome man we all know and love.
1. Darcy's Promise

**Out of Love and Duty.**

**This may stay as a one-shot, but if it gets a good reception I may write how Darcy acts as a consequence to this promise when it comes to Elizabeth and others in the original text. I hope you enjoy.**

**To those reading this after favouriting my other story 'Poor Orphan Child' and me as an author, I apologize that the story has been pulled as I never had any more inspiration and consequently no intention of completing the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Pride and Prejudice including characters, plot-lines or text. Any text that may seem familiar will be either quoted or paraphrased from the original text which belongs to Jane Austen.**

* * *

'Mrs Reynolds, I believe it is time for me to say my goodbyes to my son' Anne said to her housekeeper. 'Please bring Fitzwilliam to me.' Mrs Reynolds nodded and curtsied to the older woman before leaving the room.

Lady Anne Darcy had been growing weaker every day since young Georgiana had been born and it was clear that she would not be on Earth very much longer. Mrs Reynolds held back the tears that threatened to fall as her gentle mistress lay on her death bed and went to find young Master Darcy. After searching the house, the boy was eventually found in the woods within the grounds of Pemberley. He was playing with the steward's son, George. The pair were duelling with sticks they had found lying around and Mrs Reynolds quickly saw that Master Darcy had the upper hand.

She sighed and called Fitzwilliam from his game to inform him that his mother requested his presence in her room. The young boy's face fell, he was a bright lad and knew his mother was dying, he understood why she wanted to see him. Master Darcy dropped his makeshift weapon and ran towards the great house. Mrs Reynolds followed sombrely hoping that Lady Darcy was wrong and that this would not be the last time Fitzwilliam would see his mother. Behind her, George stood with the wooden stick he called his sword, glaring after his playmate, it was not fair that Fitzwilliam should get to see Lady Darcy and he did not.

Fitzwilliam ran into his mother's room. His mind was racing. _She can't die, I can't lose my mother. _When he reached her bedside he saw how weak she had become in the last day, the deterioration of her condition had excelled greatly. Tears started rolling down his cheek. 'Mother, you wished to see me?' his voice cracked as he spoke.

'Fitzwilliam, my sweet boy, I'm so happy to see you.' She smiled weakly at her son and took his hand in hers. 'Now, William, I have to tell you something of the utmost importance. I had wished to discuss this with you when you came of age but I think we both know that will not be possible.' She stopped here to stroke her son's hair trying to provide some comfort.

'You will live Mama, we must just think positively.' But even as Fitzwilliam said this he knew that no amount of positive thinking could save his mother from her ailment. He looked into his mother's eyes, trying to remember the shape and colour and as she spoke he took care to remember the soft sound of her voice.

'William you know better than that, we must prepare ourselves for the worst. But know this my son, I will always be watching over you and guiding you towards the right path.' She reached up and kissed his forehead gently. 'I asked you to come here for I have one last piece of advice to impart on you before I leave this life. Come now Fitzwilliam, I have made peace with my fate, as must you.'

'But Mama…' he cried desperately as the time of her death drew closer by the second.

'No buts William, you must look after your father and sister, make sure she knows me. But now we must speak of love.' Her green eyes softened at the last word as she thought of her husband, George Darcy.

'Love Mama?' The young boy hung on every word his mother said, knowing he would not hear her speak again soon.

'Yes, my son, Love. You must know that when you were born and your cousin Anne was born that your Aunt Catherine and I often talked of you marrying when you came of age.' Here Fitzwilliam's eyes widened in shock and slight fear at thought of marrying his sickly cousin Anne. _Surely Mother does not think I could ever love her, she doesn't even talk! _ He thought to himself. 'However, now that you are slightly older I don't believe you could ever be happy with her' She chuckled weakly at the relief on her son's face and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

'No Mama, I think you are right' he agreed, smiling at his mother's laughter and wiping some of the tears that were running down his cheek.

'I believe that your Aunt won't be as understanding though William. My sister married for money you see, and I married for love. However, I was fortunate that I didn't have to choose between money and love. But you must know that I would have married your father even if he hadn't had a single penny to his name. Do you understand that William?' Fitzwilliam nodded, he thought he understood what his mother was saying. 'I am glad. Now William you were born out of love, and look at you now. You are a strong, handsome and intelligent young lad and I'm sure you will continue growing after I am gone. Your cousin Anne was born out of duty. Catherine didn't love her husband and only bore him a child because she believed strongly in doing her duty to her husband. Once the child was born she believed she had done her duty and therefore they never had more children. It is my belief that Anne is such a sickly child for she was not born of love. Love is the key to happy marriage and strong children William. Do not be swayed by your aunt to marry Anne for duty, no good will come of it my son. Your father and I love each other very much and we have been happy in life. I only wish the same for you.' As her speech went on her voice got weaker and the fire in her eyes faded fast but she found the strength to finish her final advice to her son. Fitzwilliam listened to every word and held her hand tight, hoping with all his being that if he held it tight enough that she would not leave him. 'Marry for love, my son' she whispered quietly as she took her final breath.

'I promise Mama' he said as all light left her eyes. He sat next his mother crying and praying to God to let her live but she never woke again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review/favourite if you enjoyed it. **

**- Hollibella**


	2. In Heart and Soul

**I was absolutely astounded by the reviews and people favouriting and following this story. Thank you all very much for the feedback, I was so grateful for it that I was instantly inspired to write this chapter. I still don't know where the story will go if I keep writing, potentially continuing with Darcy as a child learning to deal with the death of his mother, the other option would be to make a jump to when Bingley asks Darcy to accompany him with Netherfield. I will also try and improve the length of the chapters as I think they are a little on the short side at the moment. I'm sure the story will flow it's own path of course though. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first :)**

* * *

Fitzwilliam stayed at his mother's side crying and praying until he was found by Mrs Reynolds. The young boy had been in his mother's room for an hour before she went to check that both mother and son were well. When she entered the room Fitzwilliam startled and looked at her, his eyes glistening with fresh tears. He implored her to understand the situation with his eyes, not wishing to admit his mother's death out loud.

'Come now Master Darcy, let us leave your mother in peace' she said gently to the grieving boy and with that led him from the room, telling the nearest servant to fetch Mr Darcy.

As Fitzwilliam sat in his room he clutched onto the blanket he had had since he was a baby. The blanket was now small compared to the boy and could provide little warmth, it was delicate and made of a soft white fleece onto which his mother had stitch his initials F.D in a deep blue thread. Fitzwilliam had watched his mother stitch a similar blanket for his baby sister Georgiana before she had grown too weak to sit up in bed. He closed his eyes and pictured the smile on her face as she lovingly stitched G.D onto the soft fabric. Her hands had held the fabric so delicately and every stitch had almost caressed the fabric, like the way she would stroke his cheek before saying goodnight. Fitzwilliam sighed sadly; he would miss his mother greatly. _If only she hadn't had Georgiana then she would be alive. _The young boy shook his head and tried to forget that line of thought. His mother had been so happy to hold his sister and Fitzwilliam knew that she had gladly given her life for that of the new-born. Even so he found it difficult to forget that it was Georgiana's fault that his mother was gone.

There was gentle knock on the door, before his father, Mr Darcy, entered the room. Fitzwilliam could see his father too had been crying and the happiness that once sparkled in his father's eyes had gone. Silently the elder man crossed the room and embraced his son. Neither father nor son cried during this embrace, nor was any word spoken between them but both were comforted as they shared their grief for the loss of Lady Anne Darcy.

After what seemed like a lifetime to young Darcy his father pulled away and looked him in his eyes.

'How will I survive this William?' he asked desperately. Fitzwilliam knew in that moment that his father was a broken man. He was no longer the strong and light-hearted man that Fitzwilliam had always known as his father. His heart had broken the moment his mother's soul left her body and Fitzwilliam doubted that his father would ever be the same. _I must be the strong one now. _Young Darcy felt obliged to follow through with this thought, after all his mother had asked him to look after his father and the baby.

'We shall survive this together Papa' he said trying not to let his voice crack as he spoke.

'I cannot even look at the child William, she has her eyes. I do not see the beautiful baby girl that I saw when I was first given her to hold. I see your mother, cold and lying in her bed' Fitzwilliam's father began sobbing again as he thought about his now dead wife. To young Darcy, seeing his father's grief was almost unbearable but he drew comfort in the obvious truth that his father did love his mother greatly. The words _true love_ flitted through his mind.

'Papa, Mama gave her life for Georgiana, we must honour her death by loving the baby and raising her to be a woman Mama would be proud of.' Even as young Darcy said these words he felt his heart warm, he took it to be his Mother confirming that this was indeed the right thing to do. He smiled, comforted that he could still feel her soul guiding his heart towards the path of good. Unfortunately, his words of wisdom fell upon deaf ears as his father was so far gone into his grief that nothing could ease his aching heart. _Very well, I shall honour Mama myself; Georgiana will have the best big brother she could ever ask for.  
_

Young Darcy left his room and headed in the direction of the nursery, as he entered he saw the beautiful and intricate wooden cradle that he himself had slept in as a young boy. He quietly approached the cradle and nervously peered over the top. His eyes met with a pair of soft yet sparkling green eyes, his mother's eyes like his father had said. However, unlike Darcy senior, Fitzwilliam felt a surge of happiness as he realised the similarity. To him Georgiana was not a painful reminder of his late mother, but a celebration of her life. A piece of his mother lay within the young baby's heart and Fitzwilliam would treasure that, not abandon it like his father. Georgiana giggled in her cot and reached up to the future master of Pemberley. He was enchanted by the young baby in the cradle and in that moment he knew he could not resent her for the death of his mother any longer.

Fitzwilliam called for the wet nurse and asked her if she could show him how to hold the infant. For how could he care for her if he could not even hold her? Sarah, the wet nurse, smiled hopefully at the young boy and agreed to show him. Soon Fitzwilliam was holding young Georgiana in his arms, under the supervision of Sarah, supporting her head carefully and telling her the same stories his mother told him as a boy.

As Sarah watched Master Darcy cooing over his baby sister who swiftly fell asleep in his arms, she smiled. This was a ray of hope breaking through the darkness that had swept over the halls of Pemberley.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, as always please review/favourite/follow if you enjoyed this. Any feedback is welcome, and apologies if you find any errors. I did check of course but I don't have a whole team of editors reading every word ten times over before publishing. I do my best.**

**- Hollibella**


	3. The Laugh of an Angel

**Chapter 3 readers :) **

**I know there were many requests to get a move on and skipped to Netherfield so we can all enjoy a bit of Darcy/Lizzie. However, one review said to take it at my own pace and show my readers the Fitzwilliam Darcy that is a product of my imagination, and it made me realise that that is what fanfiction is truly about. Creating fiction based on the themes and characters of other authors whilst allowing your imagination to run free. It's a chance for me to explore the characters in depth and you dear readers are along for the ride. Thank you MacyBear for helping me make that decision, although I thank all reviewers who gave me their opinions on this.**

**Please stay with me, there will be Darcy and Lizzie but I couldn't resist making a compromise, the events of this chapter are 10 years after the first two chapters, and I'm sure Lizzie and the other Well loved characters, or not so well loved characters will make a grand entrance soon. I promise. **

**Thanks particularly goes to: Saralee, Bettyfan, justlovefanfiction2901, Angela, Astonishment and liojgu. For reviewing both chapters and really inspiring me to continue this.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it might not be everything you hoped for.**

* * *

As the years passed young Fitzwilliam Darcy grew to a fine man. He did everything he could to be a loving brother, and at times a father to his sister, Georgiana. In turn the young girl loved him dearly. As the young girl grew older she grew to be more and more like her late mother, she loved everyone she met, trusted them within seconds of making their acquaintance. She had the same spritely laugh as her mother and the golden locks of hair that fell down her shoulders reminded Mr Darcy of his wife so painfully that he grew more distant to the child each day. He had been known to retreat to his room for days if he caught the eyes of his youngest daughter, the soft green eyes that were so full of life; the eyes that belonged to his wife.

Georgiana spent many an hour sitting in the gallery staring at the portrait of her mother. At just ten years of age Georgiana could not comprehend why her father despised her so much. He'd rather spend a day teaching that Wickham boy to fish than spend a little time with her to read her a story. She giggled to herself quietly, that George Wickham was funny and he didn't care if she paddled in the pond in just her petticoat. _Fitzwilliam would never allow it, _she thought to herself. However, she knew he always did what he thought was right for her, he did read to her which was more than her Father. Georgiana sighed and stared longingly at her mother's portrait, how she longed to have a mother or a sister. She needed someone who would help her to know what clothes to dress her doll in, or attend her tea parties. She needed someone like her, a girl. She clutched the small blanket, with the letters G.D embroidered on it in a delicate pink thread. The blanket was the only thing she had from her mother and she never left it anywhere. When she had it with her she knew that the beautiful lady in the portrait was watching over her.

'Georgie,' a voice said softly from the door way. She looked up to see her brother leaning on the frame. She ran to him and hugged him around the waist, for she could not reach any higher.

'Brother!" she smiled up at him brightly. Fitzwilliam smiled back, she may have their mother's eyes and blonde hair but her smile was his father's; except his father never smiled anymore.

Fitzwilliam had just come from a meeting with his father in his study. Mr Darcy had wanted to teach his son more about running an estate, especially one so grand such as Pemberley. They had spent at least two hours going through finances, repairs, lists of tenants and the condition of the animals and crops on the Darcy's farm nearby. His father had tested Fitzwilliam's knowledge of the estate and its affairs, correcting him and praising his efforts. Fitzwilliam had pleasantly surprised his father when he had named all the servants, both from the house and grounds; this was impressive due to the large quantity. After, they had talked extensively about Pemberley affairs, Darcy's father had then questioned him on his schooling and where he wished to study at university. After much discussion about his education Fitzwilliam was dismissed. As he left his father's study he passed his good friend George. Fitzwilliam nodded briefly before going in search of his sister. As he left George gave a low bow in his direction, then smirked before entering the old man's study. _I will be just as much a gentleman as you one day Fitzwilliam._

When Fitzwilliam found Georgiana in the gallery he smiled softly. Even though his sister never knew their mother she was just as fond of her as he was. He'd often heard her prayers at night as he passed by her room. They were not directed to God as maybe they should have been, but to her mother, an angel of God. She prayed, like he did, for his father to be well again, for the Master of Pemberley to smile as he once knew how to and for him to forgive the young girl for their mother's death. But something that Georgiana prayed to her mother for, that Fitzwilliam did not know of, was that he find a kind and loving wife. She should be someone whom he loved, and loved him in return, someone who could the in turn love her as a sister. She so craved a female companion and she longed to see this love that she had heard so much about in stories. She knew her father had loved her mother deeply, Fitzwilliam often told her stories of when he was young, and even to the young girl it was clear that her father suffered from a broken heart. She made a pledge to herself and to her angel mother that if William was to ever fall in love that she, Georgiana, would do everything in her power to make the girl fall in love with him too. It would be a fairy-tale ending just like in her stories.

'Tell me about Mama and Papa again brother.' She pleaded, her green eyes widened as she looked him in the eyes; a look she knew he could not resist. Young Darcy chuckled at his sister, he had told her the stories more times than he could count but she never grew tired of hearing about her mother, especially stories that also involved her father. The stories were the only way she could feel close to their father. He frowned briefly at that, the one thing he could never do for his younger sibling was get their father to love her. 'Please William!' she whined, misinterpreting his frown for meaning he was not going to tell the story.

'Very well Georgie.' He launched into the story, telling her of how his parents would go for long walks in the grounds, 'Mama would always pack the picnic basket herself, she said the sandwiches had to be made with love.' He told her of how, sometimes, they would invite him to join them on the walks, and they would all sit under the shade of the great oak tree in the grounds by the streams. 'Mama would always take her shoes off and walk barefoot in the shallow water, and sometimes tiny fish would swim past her toes and she would laugh so brightly, like the angels themselves were sharing her enjoyment. She laughed just like you Georgie, it is so comforting to hear you laugh,' he smiled widely, but his sister suddenly saddened. She had been so entranced by the story so far, laughing and smiling the whole time, like she'd never heard it before. Fitzwilliam was instantly worried for his sister, had he said something out of line. He could not think of anything. He was so busy trying to think of what may have upset his young sister that he doted on so dearly that he started when her soft voice, laced with sadness, interrupted his thoughts.

'Papa doesn't think so.' Her eyes were cast down as she said this, her fingers subconsciously tracing the letters on her blanket. 'Why does Papa not love me William?' She looked up her eyes silently pleading for an answer as tear threatened to fall.

Young Darcy faltered, he knew his father's reasons as to why he didn't love the beautiful young girl, but Fitzwilliam could not justify them. They were selfish reasons, and Georgiana would not understand his father's depression and anguish as a result of a broken heart. _I hope she will never have to suffer from the same ailment; I cannot lose my father and my sister to heartbreak. _Not being able to admit to his father's selfish follies, William drew his sister into a tight hug. He hoped that this would give her some comfort, knowing that he loved her even if his father did not. But what would he do once he went to university, his sister would have no one to love her as she so deserved.

Fitzwilliam sighed as he hugged his sobbing sister and prayed silently to his mother. He prayed that she watched over Georgiana when he left and that she may find someone to help comfort her in times of need. He prayed that all the angels in heaven could mend his broken family.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review/favourite/follow the story if you did. Again, I'm only human, the chapter has been proof read by myself and Ethlena but there may still be mistakes. Many Thanks**

**- Hollibella**


	4. A Flash of Red Hair

**Hello again dear readers, I realise that the last chapter was not what everybody had wanted but please do keep the reviews coming, I literally smile like an idiot at every single one. It is so heartwarming that people care enough about this little story of mine to take the time to review and I really appreciate everyone. Although reviewer of the chapter this time, goes to Dizzy Lizzy.60 who took the time to review each chapter separately even though all three chapters were already published. So thank you very much. **

**As to the future of this story, it will not be cannon. Of course at the moment it is running a similar course to the original story which (disclaimer) is of course owned by the lovely Jane Austen. However, I wish to continue shadowing the original plot with conflicts and events happening in a similar fashion, but with my own twist. For instance, Mr Collins may marry Mary, or Mr Bingley may not stay in London... These are not definite changes or spoilers just examples of the type of changes that will occur in the future chapters. I want to pay tribute to Jane's writing without copying it, and exploring how Darcy's promise in the first chapter will affect the outcome of the book. Much like treading on a butterfly can change the future. **

**ANYWAY! As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, time is moving forward slowly but surely. This is set in Darcy's final year at Cambridge, he is about 23 and Georgiana is now around 12 years old. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Fitzwilliam sighed as he loaded his trunks onto the carriage, or rather as he watched the footman load his trunks. The last two years had been difficult. He had started his final stage of his gentleman's education at Cambridge University and the following year George Wickham had joined him thanks to the funding of his father. The childhood friends had grown more estranged in Fitzwilliam's second year of Cambridge than ever before. George had been acting aloof with young Darcy for a few years now. Darcy assumed that this was due to the lessons he had with his father about running an estate and the natural respect he gained from the servants and tenants in Lambton.

When George arrived at Cambridge, he had expected to be treated as an equal to Darcy; after all they had been childhood friends as long as he could remember. They were also both funded by the Darcy family fortune. In Wickham's mind, they were equal in society; he was even getting a gentleman's education at the top university. However, upon arrival George knew instantly that he would not be as respected as Fitzwilliam. The other boys called him Darcy, or even Mr Darcy, whilst they often just called him George. So George quickly learnt to charm his way into his peers' friendships, and into the beds of their sisters.

Fitzwilliam had tried to mend his friendship with George; he remembered their games and follies as children very dearly. He had tried that is until George had started using their friendship to gain money. Fitzwilliam used his high status and respectability among his fellow students to work out the reasons as to why George was burning through his allowance, as well as the extra money he himself had given him. He soon discovered that George Wickham was a gambler, and not a very proficient one at that. He had soon gotten himself into debts among the local shop and inn keepers as well as amongst his fellow students. Fitzwilliam covered George's debts, he knew it would break his father's heart to learn the truth about the man he loved like a son, but he kept his association with Wickham to a minimum. Now, as the pair travelled back to Cambridgeshire, Darcy wondered what his final year would be like. His goodbye with Georgiana had been emotional, he always hated to leave her behind when he travelled to Cambridge but it was a great comfort to him that he had managed to persuade his father to hire for her a governess and companion, Mrs Young.

When Wickham and Mr Darcy arrived at the familiar site of the great buildings in Cambridge, the tension that had been present throughout the long carriage ride disappeared. It faded as a sense of excitement and anticipation filled its place. Darcy was excited by the prospect of finally graduating and leaving his education behind, allowing him to stay with his sister more frequently and for longer periods of time. George, in contrast, was keen to discover what new pleasures he could find this year in the grand halls and bedchambers of Cambridge. He chuckled to himself darkly as he thought of his last conquest; she had been a pretty naïve young girl. Most importantly however, her brother had completely cleared Wickham of all the money he possessed, including the pocket watch that old Mr Darcy had given him on his eighteenth birthday. When Fitzwilliam gave him an inquisitive look, as to why he had laughed out loud all of a sudden, he responded 'I am merely excited about the prospects of a new year.' Darcy nodded, accepting this explanation then turned again towards the window.

As the boys were heading towards their rooms, a flash of red hair collided with Mr Darcy sending a pile of books flying down the corridor and knocking a young boy off his feet. Darcy, being a gentleman, helped the boy off the floor and began to pick up the scattered books.

'I am extremely sorry sir, I was not looking where I was going one bit. I must confess I am lost you see, I was trying to find my way and did not see you until, well until I crashed straight into you!' the ginger boy exclaimed. 'Here let me help you with those!'

'That's quite alright,' Darcy hesitated, unsure of what to call this youth.

'Bingley! Charles Bingley!' the boy shook Darcy's free hand vigorously, excited about making a new acquaintance. Darcy was taken-back by Bingley enthusiasm. Fitzwilliam had not been addressed so informally by a stranger since he was a young boy of sixteen. However, he found Bingley's excitement and enthusiastic energy infectious; he only wished he could be so carefree and easy around strangers himself.

'Mr Darcy of Pemberley, in Derbyshire.' He returned Bingley's handshake and gave a small smile, he could not help it when the boy in front of him was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement. 'Do you need some help in finding your room Mr Bingley?' He remembered his first day at Cambridge; it had taken many second and third years to help him find his way around, and he was happy to finally repay the favour as he had always been too shy in the past. He looked around for George but found that he had already left the corridor. _Probably to find a card table and a pretty girl._

'Why yes, I think I may indeed need some help, but I have inconvenienced you enough Mr Darcy. I could not possible intrude on your day anymore!' As Bingley said this his cheeks flared and almost matched the colour of his hair, he was embarrassed at running into a man so high above his own station in life.

'No, I insist.' Darcy was shocked that Bingley did not even seemed phased that he was in the presence of the heir to Pemberley, but this was refreshing to him and he was strangely drawn to the overexcited man who stood before him. So he gave him a reassuring smile and asked if he knew the name of his dorm room. When Bingley handed him a scruffy piece of paper that had crumpled in his pocket Darcy was able, with some difficulty, to make out the name and the pair walked towards Bingley's dorm. When they reached the door they bowed to each other before Darcy turned to the direction of his own room.

As he walked he smiled, hoping that he could one day learn to talk with the same ease that Bingley had. Maybe he could befriend the boy, he seemed a nice chap and Darcy was convinced he could not hurt a fly. Darcy had always prided himself on being able to read people well. Being shy he preferred to stand back and watch the socialisation of others rather than participate and through this had learnt to get to know people through observation rather than conversation. So he believed that this Bingley fellow would make a fine friend. He could tell that the young man was new to his wealth, he lacked the refinement of a man who had been groomed all his life to run an estate, but his clothes were stylish and of fine cut. Darcy decided he would take the young red head under his wing, helping to tutor him in becoming a fine gentleman, whilst hopefully becoming more adept at conversation and the ease of manners that charmed so many people. _Then again, I never learnt the skill of charm from George, maybe I am a hopeless case. _Darcy sighed, at his situation. He may be rich and wealthy, but he had heard the whispers in the halls. He is proud, they say. He is cold, they say. He thinks he is so superior to all of us, they say. Not one person in Cambridge understood that he was just painfully shy and had no idea as to what to say to the many extrovert young gentlemen around him. Darcy sat on his bed in despair. _How am I ever going to find love if I cannot even find a friend?_

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review/favourite/follow if you enjoyed this and I hope you will continue to enjoy the future chapters. If you have any criticism, or suggestions that could help me to improve I will be most grateful, but please be civil. It is not nice to be completely knocked down of course.  
**

**- Hollibella**


	5. The Sand Between his Toes

**Hello Readers, sorry there was a longer time in between chapters. I would like to remind you that I don't have any chapters saved in advance so I do write and beta these in a few days which I think is quite impressive personally, also this one's longer! Happy days. However it is still a longer gap than I would have liked so sorry.**

**I couldn't choose a reviewer of the chapter this week, they were all so lovely. So I'd like to thank those who have stuck with this from the beginning. Also big thanks to all my lovely reader who don't live in the UK. I am always amazed by the range of countries you guys come from. It's so cool! **

**Still don't own P&P, also Hermes is the a Greek God, son of Zeus, he was the messenger of the Gods and thus known to travel very fast. He was known for being quite mischievous.**

**Darcy is now 26, Wickham is 25, Georgiana is 15. Enjoy! **

* * *

The wind rushed past Darcy's ears, sweeping the soft brown curls on his hair back off his face. If the young man had been wearing a hat it surely would have flown off his head. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins as his spurred his horse on faster. There were few things in life that Darcy enjoyed more than riding fast through the English countryside. In fact, the only thing Darcy could think of that he enjoyed more, was listening to Georgiana play on the pianoforte. He smiled to himself and thought about his dear sister knowing that every second he was flying closer to her. He could not wait to see her face when he surprised her at Ramsgate.

She had been begging him to let her see the coast for years. He had told a story about how their mother and father had taken him down to the coast when he just five years of age. Ever since he had told her about it she had been asking every year to visit, but their father had always refused to leave the halls of Pemberley. It was Fitzwilliam's earliest memory and he often looked back on it fondly. He remembered the sheer delight and overwhelming wonder he had felt when he first set eyes on the great ocean. It had been a beautiful bright day and the sunlight was sparkling off the water deep into the horizon. He had broken away from his parents as soon as the carriage had stopped; he and George had run down to the beach together and swiftly taken their shoes and socks off. The sand tickled beneath his toes and he wiggled them in delight; burying his feet into the golden sand. George had called him to get his attention and dared him to get his feet wet. Both boys ran towards the water, only to be chased back by a breaking wave. Oh they had laughed and splashed about. Lady Darcy had scolded them for going into the water before she and her husband had reached the beach as neither boy were strong swimmers at that time. Later on that day they had all walked along the pier whilst eating fresh ice-cream and watching the sunset before heading back to the inn where they had stayed.

Darcy loved that memory. George had still been an innocent young boy, friendly and charming but without his dark side; his lust for money and women. His mother too had been healthy and full of life; her laugh was heard often chiming out over the ocean waves whilst her husband smiled lovingly at her. His father had been happy then. Fitzwilliam sighed. Last year his father, George Darcy, has passed away. Fitzwilliam was now sole owner of the great Pemberley estate and co-guardian of his young sister, who was now the tender age of fifteen. His cousin Richard had been of vast help to the young Master of Pemberley. He was an officer in the army, just starting his career, but he was always cheerful and humorous; something that Darcy struggled with during the mourning period. Richard had been able to lift the spirits of both the Darcy siblings and reminded them that his father had not been happy on earth whilst his wife had lived up above with God. This had been of great comfort to Fitzwilliam and his sister; knowing that their parents were finally reunited and their father no longer suffered from a broken heart.

Darcy smiled as the familiar coastline of Ramsgate came into view and the ocean once again sparkled as rays of sunlight bounced off the ever-changing surface. It was just as he remembered. He wished he'd be able to share his sister's joy as she first saw the brilliance of the great body of water below but, at the last minute, he'd been called to London by most urgent business. Not wanting to disappoint his sister he had allowed her to take the trip without him but assured that she would be joined by her governess and companion, Mrs Young. He had told her that he would join her in a couple of weeks into her visit but, as luck would have it, he had been able to finish off in London faster than he had ever anticipated and was now eager to surprise the younger sister he doted on so much.

He dismounted from his horse, Hermes, and led the beast down to the beach. The pair walked a while, before Darcy stopped to remove his socks and shoes as he had done as a child. He relished at the feel of the sand between his toes whilst he faced towards the sun, his eyes closed as he basked in the evening warmth. He inhaled the soft salty air that he remembered so vividly from his childhood and smiled gently to himself. He wondered if he would ever watch his own children running down towards the beach with his wife stood proudly by his side. Fitzwilliam had tried to be open minded about his choice of a wife; he knew the only criteria he had of his potential lifelong companion was her heart and to be able to give his to her in return. _Why is that so difficult to find?_

Darcy had spent three seasons in town with Charles Bingley and whilst his friend found love in every pretty pair of eyes he laid eyes on, Darcy just had not made a connection to any women he had met there; much to their despair. He was convinced that every female in London was determined to make themselves the Mistress of Pemberley, and he was probably right. The problem was that he wanted more than a pretty face that could throw the party of the season, or play pianoforte with more skill than any other. He wanted more than thirty thousand pounds of dowry to add to his vast fortune. He wanted love. His parents had found it and he would not settle for anything less. But each and every lady had just batted their eyes, talked of accomplishments and agreed with every word he said, even if what he said contradicted something they had just said! It was hopeless. Unfortunately, Charles sister, Caroline Bingley, was such a woman and even more unfortunate was that she just would not leave him be. However, Darcy was a gentleman and was determined to be civil to the leach, for that is the only way he could describe her, so he put up with her more than obvious attempts to woo him, for the sake of his friend. _If only there was a woman out there who did not care about wealth and society_. He laughed at this thought as the only female he could think of was his sister; such cruel irony. Of course, he did not love his sister in any way more than a brother or father would, but she did at least understand the ridiculous nature of the ton. The constant flattery and simpering was simply unbearable. _No, I will not find love in town, of this I am certain._

'William!' Georgiana's shout snapped him out of his reverie. He looked up to her running towards him with a wide grin on her face. She threw her arms around him and the two siblings embraced each other on the sandy beach. 'Oh William, I am so glad to see you!' He noted that her eyes were sparkling, much like the water in the sunlight.

'Georgie,' he spoke softly 'I have missed you.'

'And I you, brother, but I have the most wonderful news!' she let out a giggle after this, not like her usual charming laugh that so reminded Darcy of their mother. He looked at his sister, trying to work out what she could possibly mean. He suddenly noticed that Mrs Young was not nearby, panicked he began to such for the elder lady.

'Where is your governess Georgiana?' He said frantically, surely she was not out on the beach alone, especially at this time in the evening and in a town she was not familiar with!

'She stayed at the inn William. Did you not hear what I said?' She looked disappointed at his lack of reaction to her good news.

'Stayed at the Inn!' he roared, quickly regretting his outburst as his sister looked ready to runaway crying. He hugged her again and kissed her forehead gently. 'I'm sorry Georgie. I am merely concerned for your safety. You could have been kidnapped, or compromised! Your reputation ruined Georgie. You know that men will take advantage of your wealth and young age. Mrs Young should never have left you alone out here.'

'Fitzwilliam Darcy, do you not trust me? I would never allow a man to take liberties. And anyway dear George would never allow any harm to come to me.' Her eyes softened as she spoke his name, and Darcy was reminded of how his mother used to speak of his father; with absolute love and devotion. Then it clicked. He suddenly realised what his young sister had said. _George, who on earth is George! _He did not realise he spoke this thought out-loud.

'George Wickham brother, you remember him of course.' As Georgiana spoke he felt the blood drain from his face. What was that rake doing here, in Ramsgate, and with his sister of all people!

'Wickham?' He said, alarmed to the situation. 'You've seen him here?'

'Of course brother, he and I are engaged.' She giggled again.

'Engaged! Why did you not write to me? Georgiana what foul lies has he told you?' Fitzwilliam was angry; very angry. George Wickham, the same George Wickham that had ruined the sisters of so many of his fellow students at Cambridge, was here with Georgiana! As he said this, he noticed a tall young man walking over to where he stood with Georgiana. As the figure came closer, Fitzwilliam recognized him to be his estranged childhood friend.

'Is something the matter my love?' he said in soft, seductive way. His eyes trailed over the young girl's body as they darkened with lust.

'Not at all George, I was telling my brother of our engagement.' She sighed and looked at him, all doe-eyed and her cheeks flushed and slight pink.

'But Georgie,' He spoke in a quiet tone and Fitzwilliam could barely make out the words. 'We agreed not to tell anyone until we are married.' He brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked it gently.

'George Wickham, you will accompany me back to my room at the inn. Immediately!' He took the man's arm and dragged him quite forcefully off the beach, handing his Hermes' reins to a stable boy at the inn. Georgiana ran after the two men frightfully, she could not understand why her brother was so cross with dear George.

Once they had reached his room Fitzwilliam told Georgiana to wait outside with Mrs Young; he also asked one of the staff at the inn to stay with them for he no longer trusted the governess. He slammed the door shut and turned to confront his old friend.

'You marry her, George, and you won't get a single penny of her fortune. I shall make sure of it!' He felt his cheeks flush with sheer anger at the cad in front of him. 'Of course,' he continued in a lower tone 'if you love her like she seems to think you do, that won't be a problem.' He looked Wickham right in the eyes angrily, hoping to frighten and intimidate the younger man whilst gaging his reaction. What Wickham said next was not a surprise to Fitzwilliam, but difficult to hear just the same.

'You owe me her fortune after you denied me the living promised to me by our father.' He said, sneering at Darcy, clearly implying that old Mr Darcy had been unfaithful to his wife.

'He was not your father!' Darcy roared, furious at the idea of his father having an affair with this disgusting man's mother.

'Why do you think he loved me so much eh Darce? You aren't the only Darcy heir.' Darcy barely refrained from knocking Wickham unconscious after this insult to his father. However, he was able to contain himself and paused to gather his thoughts, aware that George was trying to get a rise out of him.

'My father was the best man that ever lived, and you will not sully his name. In regards to the living, I gave you three thousand pounds to compensate after you rejected the role. What you did with the money is and was never my concern. I fulfilled my father's wishes, unlike you.' George was taken aback by Darcy's calm reply, when had the shy boy become so, so formidable. He knew he had lost the upper hand, if indeed he had ever had it, so he started to back out of the study. 'And, Mr Wickham, if you dare come near Georgiana again, I swear to God you will not live to see another day.' His voice was deep and threatening' his whole persona changed and was overridden by a darker being. No one would want to encounter him in a dark alley in his current state, and for good reason.

'I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time, _Mr_ Darcy. Send my regards to your sister. I shall bother you no more.' And with that, Wickham ran from the study, nodding to Georgiana as he went past. He stole a horse from the stables and fled the county as fast as the steed could carry him. 

Georgiana was confused as she entered her brother's room. _Why did he leave so quickly? And without even saying goodbye to me, Perhaps he went ahead to prepare for the wedding. _

'Brother, what is going on?' Her heart was pounding and her whole chest began to ache; tears had started to well in her eyes. 'Why has he left?'

Fitzwilliam heard the heartbreak in his sister's voice and sighed. He had failed her. He had broken his promise to never allow her to suffer like their father. 'He did not love you Georgie.' He could not think of how to soften the blow to her heart.

'He loved me William! He told me he loved me!' She said frantically, tears now falling freely down her cheek, but even as she spoke the words she knew they were not true. _How could I be so stupid!_

'He loved your money,' he said softly, he moved so he could hold his sister. He had to try and comfort her and her heart bled from the wounds that rake had inflicted. 'And I am truly sorry sister, but he was using you to get back at me. You were his revenge.' He said sadly as her body began to shake violently as her crying increased. 'He never forgave me for denying him the living at the church. Nor do I think he ever forgave me for being the son of our father. He hated his situation in life, especially as he had grown up in my shadow. He had tasted the life of the gentry, and he could not accept that he was not part of it. He wanted to be me, he wanted my life. He knew you are my only close family Georgie. He knew the best way to hurt me is through you. I am truly, truly sorry that you had to be hurt in his sick plan for revenge. You never deserved this Georgie.' By the end of this speech both Darcy siblings were in tears. Darcy began to hate himself for not protecting his sister and she began to hate herself for not seeing through Wickham's lies, and so the siblings began to build a wall around them. He would not let anyone hurt his sister again and she closed off her heart to the world. 

Lady Anne Darcy watched her children, nestled in the arms of her husband. She knew that it would take someone very special to break down this wall they had created. She only hoped that she could guide her son to the right person in time.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please please please do review/favourite/follow if you enjoyed. This was a particularly difficult chapter to write because I was so anxious I was doing it all wrong! I mean, this is a hugely pivotal scene. Anyway, any thoughts about this chapter or suggestions for the next one are so welcome! Again, I'm so sorry if you find any mistakes, I do try to proof read and correct as much as I can find, as does my lovely Beta.**

**Next chapter... OFF TO NETHERFIELD!**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

**-Hollibella**


	6. Batting Eyelashes and Woodland Nymphs

**Hello again readers.**

**Firstly thank you for all your support and feedback, I've been averaging about 11 reviews a chapter and whilst I would love to see this increase, it is more than I ever expected. I hope you continue to review and leave as much feedback on future chapter, which leads brilliantly to the subject of reviewer of the chapter! I have two people this time as I didn't want to choose between them so thanks goes to: MacyBear17 AND Harryfan011. Your reviews were both amazing and nicely balanced between constructive criticism and well thought out compliments about the chapter. So thank you.**

**This chapter is set a year after the last and from now on time shall be much less jumpy. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Darcy looked out of the window as he thought about the events of the last year. Since that fateful day at Ramsgate, he had noticed a great change in both Georgiana and himself, and not for the better. They were both naturally shy people, each preferring the company of a book to a person. Georgiana, now 16, had thrown herself into her studies. She barely spoke to anyone save Darcy and Mrs Reynolds. Her new governess, Mrs Annesley, had struggled to get any response out of the girl unless it regarded her lessons. Darcy, similarly to Georgiana, had focused immensely on his estate and tenants. He had skipped the season in London in favour of staying home to watch over Georgiana. It would not have made any difference to the ton even if he had been there, as he had decided long ago that he would not find a wife there and he found no pleasure in dancing. It had been Darcy's wish to stay with Georgiana until she was old enough to be introduced into society, and then he would join her in London for the season. However, Charles Bingley had written to him a few weeks back. Charles was considering buying a property in the country for he tired of being in London all year round and longed for the country air. So, he had asked for Darcy's assistance in choosing and managing the estate for as long as Darcy was able to be away from Pemberley. Darcy had been reluctant to go whilst leaving Georgiana behind but she was a bright girl and reasoned with him that perhaps they could both do with a change of scenery since neither of them had spent much time away from the great estate in Derbyshire. And so Fitzwilliam Darcy found himself staring wearily out of the library window of Bingley's chosen estate; Netherfield.

Darcy had taken to the library as sanctuary from two things; first and foremost was Caroline Bingley. He just could not get away from that woman and her constant simpering and fawning over the most trivial things that he did. The second reason for Darcy's hiding in the library was the neighbours. They had all decided to visit and Darcy, not being a great socialite, had quickly retreated. He had, however, watched the neighbours all arrive through the window and was able to gather first impressions of the neighbourhood. It was similar to Derbyshire, the gentry mostly consisted of gentleman farmers with the exception of one man who seemed to have more class than the other men; he was shorter but held himself with more pride and grace. Despite lacking the refinement that was found in the people of the first circles of London, Darcy felt as if these country folk had more spirit and personality than anyone he had met in the ton. He found this to be quite refreshing. Although this was not enough to prevent him wishing that he was back at Pemberley with his dear sister. He missed her terribly already and spent most of his time worrying about her. She had gone to Bath with Mrs Annesley, and whilst there she was to learn more about the Romans and spend time relaxing at the baths. He knew that Mrs Annesley was nothing like her former governess, Mrs Young, and that Georgiana would be quite safe with her but he could not help but be concerned for her welfare.

'Oh Mr Darcy!' A shrill voice exclaimed 'This is where you have been hiding. Not that I blame you of course, the society here is nothing compared to the elegance and grace of London. Would you not agree Mr Darcy?' Darcy grimaced, he had not heard the library door open and was unwilling to stay in Miss Bingley's presence for long.

'Indeed.' He nodded and then bowed shallowly to the lady. 'Now if you will excuse me, the weather is quite lovely and I wish to stretch my legs in the gardens'

'Mr Darcy, you are quite right. One cannot be found inside on a day like today. I shall join you on your turn in the garden.' She grasped onto his arm and went to walk with him out of the library.

'Miss Bingley, you misunderstand my meaning. Let me clarify for you, I wish to take a ride. Hermes has become most restless after spending this week in the stables. Good day Miss Bingley.' He removed his arm from her grasp and heading swiftly towards the stables. He heard her begin to follow him so he increased his pace knowing that she would have to break into a run to catch up and Miss Caroline Bingley did not run.

When he reached the stables he helped Peter, the stable boy, saddle his horse quickly before galloping out into the Hertfordshire country side. He was safe from the leach at last. He loved feeling the wind on his face as he rode and he enjoyed his new surroundings. He was reminded of the days when he could easily get lost in the grounds of Pemberley. These unknown woods and fields were nothing to the vast grounds of Pemberley of course, but they were still new to him and consequently just as pleasant to explore. When he had been riding for a good ten minutes through the woods around Netherfield, the trees broke into a clearing and he almost knocked someone flying but thankfully she was able to avoid the flying horse. Darcy pulled hard on the reins and managed to stop Hermes. He quickly dismounted, hitting the ground with soft thud.

'Please excuse miss, I did not see you. Are you alright?' He flushed red at his embarrassment of almost knocking a young lady to the ground. She turned to look at him; her bright blue eyes shone with fear and he resisted the urge to take her in his arms and comfort her. But ever the gentleman he stayed by his horse, holding the reins tight so that Hermes could not spook the girl further.

'Yes yes, quite alright sir. I hope you do not make a habit of thundering into young ladies who have yet to make your acquaintance. Now I should really return to Longbourne, Mama has probably finished her wedding plans for Jane by now.' She went to turn away from him but Darcy could not allow that. He had to be sure that he had caused her no injury. Secretly, he admitted to himself that he was not ready to let her go for more selfish reasons. Those eyes were truly enchanting.

'May I ask your name miss?' He knew that he should not be talking to her without a proper introduction but the way she spoke was so free and so different to those of his acquaintance. She spun round, looking him directly in the eyes. Hers were sparkling and her face was flushed, he presumed from her recent exercise. She held her bonnet in her hand and pieces of her brown hair were flying in the wind as they escaped her bun. He saw her eyes flicker to the beast next to him with suspicion and a fragment of fear re-entered her eyes.

'You may ask sir, but I will most certainly not answer.' She smiled, but this time made no attempt to leave. 'Mr Bingley, I presume. There has been much talk of your coming. You must settle something for me; will you be wearing a black or green jacket at your wedding sir?' She laughed to herself. It was a beautiful sound; so carefree, so natural, so full of life.

'My wedding? I was not aware that such a happy event was to take place.' He found himself drawn into the conversation, quite amused by her humour. He had quite forgotten about how shy he normally was around new company.

'But of course Mr Bingley. Mama has the whole event planned, you will fall in love with dear Jane and we shall be saved from the hedgerows when our father dies and of course who could forget the five thousand pounds a year, the exquisite gowns, the fine carriages and all the pin money Jane will get.' She rolled her eyes at her mother's antics. Obviously this is something she had heard about considerably in the last few days at least. Apparently the mothers of the country were even worse than the mothers of the ton. He laughed at that, his spirits had been lightened by this woodland nymph.

'Mr Bingley you must know that my mother is deadly serious and this is not a matter to be laughed about.' Her tone was also serious, but her eyes were still playful and he knew she was joking.

'I'm sure Bingley will be thrilled to know of his engagement. I shall endeavour to inform his as soon as return to Netherfield.' His tone matched hers in playfulness as he revealed that he was not the man she thought he was.

'Inform him sir? Why then that means you are not Mr Bingley at all! Why did you not correct me sir?' Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and her eyes blazed with anger. He chuckled to himself. If looks could kill, he would surely be dead in that moment.

'A name for a name my lady.' He hoped she would tell him but she turned tail and ran out of the clearing, still embarrassed by her mistake.

'Not without a proper introduction sir!' he heard her call back.

He sighed, it was worth a shot, but he already missed her company. I was very refreshing to be Bingley, without the high expectations and reputation that being the Master of Pemberley carried. She had treated him like any other human being, they had laughed together, teased each other and not once had she batted her long eyelashes or flattered him. He decided in that moment that he greatly enjoyed the being in Hertfordshire and no longer held any regrets for leaving Georgie with Mrs Annesley. She had been quite right about the need to have a change of scenery. He would have to thank her in his next letter. He decided not to ride back to Netherfield; it would reunite him far too quickly with Miss Bingley. Instead he walked slowly back through the winding paths of the woods, leading Hermes over the roots and stones of Hertfordshire. For the first time since he had arrived at Netherfield, he thought not of Georgiana but of the woodland nymph that he had encountered and of her sparkling eyes.

He did feel nervous about meeting the people of the surrounding village; they were obviously gossips as knowledge of Bingley's fortune preceded him already. What they do when they found out that he was worth more than his friend. He circulated reports of his wealth being ten thousand pounds, it had been true when he first took over the estate, but his fortune had almost doubled that. He decided that the best way to avoid the scheming mothers, and his case aunts, was to make sure the reports stayed at ten thousand and nothing more. He got enough grief from the ton as it was, being an eligible bachelor of great fortune, Master of Pemberley, Son of Lady Anne Darcy, Nephew of Lady Catherine de Bourgh and the Earl and Lady Matlock. He did not need to stoke the fire any more. He envied Bingley and his lower expectations of life. He was able to live comfortably whilst enjoying the balls and assemblies of the ton without being hounded by unmarried heiresses and their mothers. He hoped that he could escape people's notice in the country but it was highly doubtful. He knew the rumours would start soon enough but for now he just thought back over his anonymous conversation and the freedom it had provided. He wondered whether the nymph was thinking back on the conversation with as much pleasure as he was. Probably not, she did seem highly embarrassed when she left.

When he arrived back to the house Miss Bingley, predictably, rushed out to greet him. However, even her leach like qualities could not dampen is mood and he greeted her with a smile and escorted back inside.

'Oh Mr Darcy, I was very worried about you. You were gone for much longer than expected and I was about to send out a search party for you. I had the most dreadful images of you being thrown from your horse and losing all consciousness. I am so very glad you have made it back to Netherfield in one piece. I would hate for dear Georgiana to lose her brother of course, how would I have broken such terrible news to her?' She clung onto his arm, leaning on it and gazing up at his face. Darcy thought that if she batted her eyelashes any faster she would take flight, soaring far away from him and his sister. He laughed at the thought of Miss Bingley flying over London, batting her eyelids. 'Oh Mr Darcy, how can you laugh? Poor Georgiana would have been devasted.' She looked truly shocked at his laughter and Darcy realised he had never laughed in her presence before. He quickly thought of an excuse to prevent her from taking his laughter as encouragement to her attentions.

'I am merely laughing at thought of me being thrown from my horse. I can assure you that it is a highly rare event' He knew he sounded arrogant but it was the best excuse he could think of on short notice. He did his best to look displeased with her but of course he could not shake the picture of Miss Bingley and her batting eyelashes and he cracked a smile.

'But of course Mr Darcy! I am sorry that such a thought even crossed my mind, for you are a superior rider. I have never seen a gentleman ride with such elegance of you, but of course that is to be expected from the Master of Pemberley. The grounds are so beautiful and vast, making it perfect for long rides. Would you not agree Mr Darcy?' She ended by batting her eyelashes again and smiling in a way she must have thought seductive but to Darcy it was anything but that. Of course, one look at her eyelashes and he was lost in laughter.

He quickly excused himself, between laughs of course, and went up to his room leaving a very shocked but happy Caroline Bingley. She thought that his laughter and good mood was of course due to her attention and flirtations. The servants as well were shocked as they saw, the usually sombre, Mr Darcy in hysterics on his way to his room. He decided to tell Georgiana of his private joke for she would find it just as amusing. Whilst writing his letter he realised that he could not remember the last time he had laughed so freely. _It must have been before Mama died. I am certain of it. _ He wondered what had brought on such a release of good spirits and a pair of bright blue eyes flashed in his mind. He smiled to himself. He would find her again, hopefully with a proper introduction so that he could learn the name of the nymph.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that little chapter. I know Darcy's and Lizzie's conversation was short but you must remember that even that short meeting was crossing all sorts of lines of propriety. They are part of the gentry and I didn't want to establish their relationship as being completely forbidden and not honorable so that is why it was not a longer meeting. Please do review/favourite/follow if you enjoyed this. I absolutely love to hear your feedback, good and bad, mostly good though of course. So tell me what you enjoyed in this chapter, what you would have done differently, favourite moments. Anything. I love to hear it :)**

**-Hollibella **


	7. The Introduction

**Hullo again readers, **

**I would like to address a review from a guest reviewer going by the name of Wendell. I should have liked to defend my reasons for the impropriety of Darcy and Lizzie's conversation and Lizzie's revelation of her family via PM but as you did not sign in I cannot. So here is my defence. Firstly, thank you for not being shy to admit to your issues with the story. I love constructive criticism, and, as your review politely put, it was only constructive and not rude for being rude sake. However, like I said I would have liked to reply more privately. I was aware of the impropriety of their situation when writing it, it was a choice I made, intended to show her spirit and free nature and allowing Darcy to be inconspicuous and thus more human to her. As to my reasoning as to why she told him so much about her mother's plans for Jane, Lizzie had almost been run over by a charging horse and was in a state of shock. She was unable to compose herself completely and consequently the filter between her brain and mouth was disabled. Her last thoughts before Darcy came charging in were of how silly she thought her mother was and the ridiculousness of her plan. Therefore, in shock, that is what she talked of. Finally, I did not wish her to reveal her name so that Darcy would be drawn to think about her, as he must wonder who she is and Lizzie as a character has always been quite playful and challenging to Darcy so what better way for her to challenge her new acquaintance than by not revealing something so simple as her name, and as she thought she knew his it gave her the upper hand in the situation which is something I believe she is always fond of. I do hope this clears up any queries you had and I am glad you enjoyed the story so far regardless of these issues. I also hope you take time to read this response and sorry to everyone else for such a long A.N. **

**As always I am highly grateful for all feedback and reviews so reviewer of the chapter is indeed Wendell for not being shy in their criticism. As a pointer, I do try to respond to all reviews that are left by signed in reviewers so if you do have any queries or suggestion please do not hesitate.**

**I'm not really sure where the next chapter is going. Potentially a trip to Meryton, or calling at Longbourn or Lizzie and Jane visiting Netherfield. What do you guys think? So many different ways this could go right now... I should really map out the plot-line soon but for now I'm happy letting the story go where it wants to go. Btw, I'm really bad at disclaimers so the one from chapter one kinda counts for the whole story. Don't sue me :P**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

'I say Darcy! I have the most splendid news!' Bingley's excitable voice filled the usually quiet library. Darcy had spent the afternoon in deep thought about the girl from the woods. _Who is she? _The question never left his mind. He looked up from the book he was pretending to read as his younger friend approached; curious to know of his good news.

'Well then, please enlighten me Charles for I can see you are dying to tell me.' He smiled at his friend's exuberance.

'Sir Lucas, of Lucas Lodge, has informed me that there is to be an assembly in Meryton this very evening! It will be a perfect chance to be introduced into the society here in Hertfordshire. We shall dance with so many lovely young ladies and I dare say the conversation will be more invigorating than that of the ton, how the talk of lace and bonnets bores me so.' Bingley grinned widely at his friend; excitement emanated from every fibre of his being.

Bingley loved to dance and he loved to make new friends and acquaintances, not to advance in society but merely for his own pleasure, thus any form of ball or assembly was of great joy to him. Darcy suppressed a grimace. Unlike his friend, he loathed to dance. In Darcy's mind it was a trivial activity, it held little opportunity for intelligent conversation and if he danced with any lady that was not in his party then the rumours flew round the ton that he admired his dance partner and a marriage would surely follow. However, he would not ruin his friends mood with his now rather sour one so he forced a smile and said he would also attend the assembly of course. _Maybe she will be there, my nymph. _He thought to himself. When had she become his? He did not even know her name; he had not even known of her existence until a few hours ago. Darcy sighed to himself; he hoped the odd feeling would pass soon enough.

'Charles! Charles! What is this about going to an assembly tonight?' Caroline Bingley stormed into the library. 'Surely we are not to socialise with the savages of this dreadful place!' It was here she noticed Darcy sitting in his usual chair by the window. 'I am certain Mr Darcy would agree that we have no business in country assemblies.' She simpered at him, her tone lowered from the shrill shrieks that she had previously filled the halls of Netherfield.

'On the contrary Miss Bingley, I believe it is absolutely necessary to gain these people's good opinion. If we are to get along well with the shopkeepers and tavern owners then we must not snub them by not attending the assembly.' He had spent enough time in Miss Bingley's company to know that she would now completely change her own opinion just to agree with his. It amused him no end, had this woman no opinion of her own? Or did she simply live to try and please and agree with him?

'Of course Mr Darcy! How right you are! It would be most unfortunate to be unable to procure the food and drink we want due to misunderstandings in the village. How clever you are to think of such a thing. We shall always have the finest of menus here at Netherfield now thanks to your good sense. Of course I would expect nothing less from the Master of Pemberley, how I long to visit again. Shall we be travelling to Pemberley for Christmas this year Charles?' Bingley's face turned the colour of his hair and he was lost for words. For how should he know whether they would be invited to his friend's estate? He turned to Darcy, his eyes begging for help.

'Your brother is always welcome Miss Bingley and if you have not found a husband by Christmas I shall of course extend the invitation to you.' Darcy loved Bingley dearly, like the brother he never had but it was most unfortunate that he had a sister like Caroline. His other sister Louisa, who now resided with her husband Arthur Hurst, was more amiable, but like Darcy she was quite shy and preferred to agree with her sister's opinions rather than cause a confrontation. Darcy found Louisa amiable enough when Caroline was not around but, unfortunately for both of them, this was not often. Darcy made a note to also extend the invitation to Mr and Mrs Hurst; hoping this would lessen Caroline's on-going and unwelcome attentions.

'Mr Darcy! You are so kind! I should hope that I am still unattached by Christmas, if only to see the wonderful grounds of Pemberley again. They are quite beautiful during the winter months would you not agree?' She shrilled again in excitement of spending Christmas once more in what she thought of as her future home.

'Indeed they are. Miss Bingley, Charles, you will excuse me. I must go get dressed for this evening's event.' And with that he left the room as swiftly as possible. He heard Miss Bingley's exclaims of agreement as she too remembered they had a dance to attend.

* * *

Charles jumped down from the carriage first, eager to attend the dance and meet as many new acquaintances as he could during the course of the evening. He then helped his sister down from the carriage who glared at him fiercely as she had hoped that Darcy would assist her because of course then he would have to escort her into the room. How grand she would have looked in her fine silk gown and the Master of Pemberley on her arm. Finally Darcy exited the carriage. He nodded thankfully at Bingley before the trio entered the room. Almost as soon as they entered silence fell over the room. The band stopped playing, the dancers stopped their dance, and all talking ceased for just a moment. Then the whispers began.

'Five thousand a year!' he heard one onlooker say.

'Who is that other fine looking gentleman? I say he is quite the catch!' Another said

'I heard he owns a large estate in the north!' How did they even find out such things?

'Five thousand a year is nothing to his fortune. They say his is worth twice that much!'

'Oh two fine young gentleman! They will make such good husbands for my girls!'

Darcy sighed to himself. The night had not started well and even Bingley seemed slightly disturbed from the attention. Bingley was not so used to the stares and whispers. They bowed to Sir Lucas who welcomed them to the assembly and waved to the band to keep playing. With the music filling the hall once more Bingley was able to relax and Sir Lucas introduced them to several nearby families. Darcy scanned the room, looking for the pair of bright blue eyes that had plagued his thoughts all day; eyes that sparkled with life and fire.

'And over here is the wonderful Mrs Bennet and her lovely daughters. The jewels of the county I dare say.' Darcy turned around to greet the next new family. His head was spinning with all the new names and faces he had met. There were the Lucas', Miss Charlotte Lucas and Miss Maria. He thought that was right. He had made an effort to pay attention to that family as it was the family of their host. The other names just faded quickly into a sea of faces. However, as he turned round to politely greet the Bennets, he was met by the eyes he had been searching for. She blushed as their eyes met and cast hers down toward the floor. Darcy began to listen attentively to Sir Lucas; not wanting to miss her name.

'Mr Bingley, Mr Darcy. May I introduce you to Mrs Bennet and her daughters? The eldest Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Miss Mary Bennet, Miss Catherine Bennet and Miss Lydia Bennet.' _Elizabeth._ It was a beautiful name. He saw Bingley bow to the eldest, Miss Jane Bennet, and ask for the next dance. He laughed to himself as he remembered that Jane was Bingley's new betrothed, according to Elizabeth's mother. She would be very happy at his dancing with Miss Jane for his first dance of the evening. Darcy decided to follow Bingley's example and ask his nymph to dance.

'Miss Elizabeth, Would you care to dance the next set with me?' He asked, trying to catch her eye so that he might admire them. He was rewarded as they flashed up to meet his gaze in bewilderment. She obviously had not expected him to ask her for a dance but how could he resist?

'I would not care for it Mr Darcy.' He felt a slight pain in his heart at this response and was about to turn away to nurse his wounds when she continued speaking. 'However, I am not ill nor am I engaged for the next set so I cannot politely refuse so I shall accept your offer to dance' He noticed her eyes were soft and playful and she did not mean any offense. So he smiled at her as he led her to join Bingley and the other couples on the dance floor.

'Elizabeth Bennet! You must not be so impertinent to poor Mr Darcy! I am very sorry for my daughter's remarks sir. You must know that she meant no harm!' He heard Mrs Bennet's shrill voice echo behind them.

'Of course Mr Darcy, Mama would never forgive me if I rejected a man worth ten thousand a year.' She quipped.

They danced in silence for the first few steps of the dance. He admired her grace and elegance as they weaved between the couples on the floor. Her dress was quite plain in comparison to those of the ton but he found that he liked it much better. It highlighted her figure quite perfectly without the added accessories and finer fabrics that he felt detracted from the natural beauty of a lady. He could admire the way her dark brown curls contrasted perfectly with the soft cream colour of her skin without the garish colours of fabric so sought after in the first circles. He remembered the bright orange colour of Miss Bingley's dress and grimaced. It was quite a sight.

'Is there something the matter Mr Darcy?' he heard Elizabeth's soft voice call him out of his thoughts. 'You have not said one word to me during our dance so far and you have the most displeased look upon your face.' Her eyes were bright with curiosity as she engaged him into conversation.

'I was merely noting how, umm, bright Miss Bingley's dress is this evening. She insists that it is the height of fashion but I cannot understand why. The colour does not compliment her natural beauty in the slightest' He frowned again. Normally he avoided talk of dresses and bonnets and fashion but here he was bringing the subject up quite willingly. However, Elizabeth just laughed and this in turn made him smile once more as he returned to admiring his nymph.

'It is quite ugly I must admit. I agree that I cannot understand the fashion of the upper class sometimes. I believe it is more fashionable to have ugly yet expensive dresses than beautiful less extravagant ones.' She shook her head in disbelief and laughed once more. 'The feminine sex is really quite silly, all we can talk of is of our accomplishments and fine dresses. It is wonder we ever find husbands' Darcy joined in her laughter. He had never met a lady who berated the fairer sex like she had just done, she really was quite different to any woman he had ever met.

'Well Miss Elizabeth, what would you talk of?' He was so curious about her nature. What did she take pleasure in in life? He wanted to know everything about this strange nymph from the woodland.

'I would talk of farming, of estates and of the fine walks in the country.' She smiled at him. He looked at her in shock as their dance came to an end. He escorted her back to her family and as she crossed the room to talk to Miss Lucas, he was left staring at her in wonder.

'Why Mr Darcy! How good of you to dance with that country chit! You must be careful or the whole village will be spreading rumours of your imminent engagement to the girl. Of course it would be a most advantageous match for the family but we both know you would never consider attaching yourself to someone whose station in life is so below your own.' Miss Bingley clung onto his arm and smiled blithely at him. Mr Darcy was not in the mood to put up with her inane flattery and he removed his arm from her grasp.

'Miss Bingley. I wonder why you constantly insult these people; especially the Bennets. Miss Elizabeth is the daughter of a gentleman and you, Miss Bingley, are the daughter of a tradesman. Yes you have more fortune than her but her place in society is above your own. You will do well to remember that.' And with that he went to find Miss Jane Bennet. He decided that he should become more acquainted with Bingley's unknown betrothed so that he could judge her character and hopefully discover more about Elizabeth. He left a seething Miss Bingley behind him as he went to enjoy the rest of the evening with the people of Hertfordshire.

Caroline's eyes followed Mr Darcy as he traveled across the assembly room; one recurring thought continuing in her head. _I will ruin that country chit. I will expose her for what she truly is. I will have my Mr Darcy!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As always any feedback is most welcome. Please Favourite/follow and of course review. Reviews just light up my day. Every single one of them, the good and the bad. Even if the bad ones give me the chance to defend my artistic decisions and give me an insight into what you guys want to see from this story. For example, I'll try to tone down some of the impropriety that was seen in the last chapter but I do believe that I rather enjoy writing Lizzie in this playful manner so I shall stick with that for now.**

**-Hollibella**


	8. Letters and Invitations

**Hello again readers. I am so sorry for the delay. I've had a busy week and I struggled to work out the direction of this chapter but here it is. Finally. **

**I know that I caused a slight debate between my reviewers over Darcy's treatment of Caroline. I know some of you thought this was out of character but I hope some of that has been explained in this chapter. If not do not hesitate to ask and I shall clear up the matter. The set down was also necessary as a plot device. **

**Reviewer of the chapter. Or reviewers are Astonishment, for reassuring me that I did not have to justify my decisions and supporting me since the beginning of this story, and justlovefanfiction2901, for finding my joke about Miss Bingley in chapter 6 funny. I'm not a great comedian so it was nice to know that someone appreciated my humour. **

**I was absolutely overwhelmed by the response for the last chapter. 18 reviews! My highest so far. On top of that I had 2 reviews for previous chapters so thank you all so much! It really motivated me to keep writing even though I had a slight case of writers block so thank you all!**

**Anyway. Here's chapter 8. Enjoy!**

* * *

Darcy's dance with Jane Bennet had been rather splendid. She was a gentle woman of great beauty. She lacked Elizabeth's vivacity and sharp wit but Darcy could sense a quieter intelligence to the girl. She was more sensible than her younger siblings, including Elizabeth, and their mother. Darcy wondered how such a genteel lady could come from such a lively and, at times, silly family. Jane was shy and did not talk as much as her younger sister during the dance but Darcy recognised this shyness almost immediately as he had seen it in both his sister and himself. He had gently questioned her about her dance with Bingley after sensing that his friend had quickly formed an attachment to the blonde beauty. She blushed and averted her eyes quietly saying that Bingley was 'very pleasant company'. He hoped that Bingley would not get bored with Miss Bennet as a wife, if they did indeed come to an understanding, for even though she was undoubtedly kind-hearted she was almost as shy as he was. _Maybe Bingley's never-ending energy will be good for her and indeed maybe her quieter nature will calm his excitement. _He thought to himself. He smiled at the thought of Bingley finding his match in Miss Bennet. They would be the most loving couple in the history of England; their two kind souls deserved each other. He looked down at the letter he was writing to Georgiana. He must tell her about Miss Bennet and Bingley, she would be delighted.

'But Caroline' Charles whined to his sister, 'If you invite Miss Bennet round for dinner this evening then Darcy and I will not be here. We promised to dine with Sir Lucas and his family tonight. You must invite them to dinner tomorrow!' Darcy looked up from his writing desk at the two siblings. He wondered why Miss Bingley was inviting Miss Bennet to dinner at all. She had made no secret of her dislike to the Bennet sisters; especially Elizabeth.

'No Charles. I should like to get to know Miss Bennet and I will hardly get a moment with her if you are here. We both know you shall want her full attention. You will tell Sir Lucas I am unable to attend for I have prior commitments.' Caroline's tone made it clear that she would no longer argue about this and she swept out of the room to write the invitations.

'Can you talk to her Darcy?' his friend implored. Darcy looked at him in confusion. He was sure that nothing could convince Miss Bingley to change her mind on this matter.

'I can talk to her Charles, but I do not think it shall make the slightest of difference. Her mind is quite made up, and I do think she has a point. You should encourage her interest in Miss Bennet as it is clear you are rather smitten with the lady and it surely wouldn't harm to have your sisters approval.' Darcy hoped that this would be enough to convince Bingley that he did not need to approach Miss Bingley on the situation. He really did not relish in her company. He was thankful that Bingley was just as easy to convince as sister; both siblings looked up to his opinion and often regarded it higher than their own.

'I guess you are right but I do want to see her again. Why do you think I asked Caroline to invite her to Netherfield?' Bingley looked like a lost puppy as he realised his plan to see Jane Bennet had failed. Darcy took pity on his friend and quickly began formulating a plan that would end in them meeting both the elder Bennet sisters. He smiled to himself.

'What if we delivered the invitation ourselves?' Darcy's response caught Charles off guard as he had begun to sulk whilst staring longingly out the window.

'You mean we go to Longbourn?' Bingley's face lit up at the suggestion. Darcy chuckled quietly at Bingley's sudden change of mood. He had seen his friend fall in and out of love many times whilst at Cambridge and in the ton but never before had a woman affected him so violently in such a short time.

'Yes. We can deliver Miss Bingley's invite to dinner whilst explaining to Miss Bennet that we shall not be there.' _And I can see Elizabeth_ 'Just let me finish my letter to Georgiana then I will join you. I am sure Miss Bingley will have finished the invitation by then.'

'Yes yes, of course Darcy. What a splendid idea! I shall inform Caroline at once!' and with that he rushed off to find his sister. Darcy was left alone in the drawing room to finish his letter in peace. Once he had finished he read over it to ensure he had not made any mistakes.

_October 16__th__ 1811_

_Dear Georgiana,_

_I hope you are enjoying Bath as much I am enjoying Hertfordshire. You were quite right, dear sister. I find a change of scenery suits me very well indeed. You would be proud of me little one. The Bingley's and I attended an assembly last night at Meryton, the local village, and I danced at least half the dances; not one of them with Miss Bingley. My first dance was with Miss Elizabeth Bennet, a beautiful young lady with the same wit and intelligence that our mother had. You will love her Georgiana. She said she preferred to talk of farming and estates than of dresses and bonnets. She may not have the same refinement of those ladies in the town but her manner is much more engaging; she would be a good friend for you. As for Bingley he danced three sets with Elizabeth's elder sister, Miss Jane Bennet; the man is quite smitten. Miss Jane is mellower than her sister. I would say she is much like you in temperament. I think she could be a good match for Bingley if he is willing to overlook her low wealth and connections. I doubt Caroline will ever forgive him if he does. _

_I must admit I lost my temper with Miss Bingley but after three years of her following me around like a puppy, can you blame me? After she insulted the Bennet family, saying they were unrefined and country savages with no money or place in society, I swiftly came to Elizabeth's defence by reminding Miss Bingley that she is only the daughter of a trade man. I hope you can forgive me for my un-gentlemanlike behaviour in humiliating Miss Bingley in a public place. I just hope no one heard our conversation. I should not like to make a bad impression on the people of Hertfordshire._

_You must tell me all about your trip to Bath so far. I look forward to your reply._

_Your loving brother,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

He hoped that she would not read too much into his writing about Elizabeth and her family. He had not realised how much he had spoken about her until he read it back. He sighed. There was not much chance that Georgiana would not pick up on his infatuation with Miss Elizabeth; his nymph from the woods. No, Georgiana was much too bright to see past that. He hoped that it would not raise her hopes of him marrying the girl; they had barely had two conversations to her.

'Have you finished Darce?' Darcy jumped as Bingley's voice cut through his thoughts. He had not heard the man re-enter the room.

'Yes Charles. I shall send it on the way back from Longbourn. Do you have the invite?' He already knew that he did as his friend was still grinning like a mad man. Bingley chuckled.

'Caroline was not happy to relinquish it, especially after I said you would be joining me. I believe I heard her mutter "that Elizabeth Bennet!' under her breath. She was rather jealous that you danced with Miss Elizabeth twice at Meryton and not once with her.' Bingley gave Darcy a knowing look as he hinted to Darcy's fondness to the second eldest Bennet girl.

'I danced with her the second time to ask her about her sister Jane. She seemed very shy and guarded with her feelings when I talked to her so I wished to get a deeper understanding of Jane and the rest of her family.' Darcy suddenly felt worried, had he not danced with any other girl twice at the assembly? As he thought back to the evening before he realised that he had not. He groaned internally as he realised that Elizabeth's scheming mother would probably be half way through their wedding plans already. He hoped she was still distracted with Bingley's and Jane's wedding plans.

'Oh come off it Darcy! Your eyes never left her. I feel sorry for Miss Lucas and Miss Mary. You were the most inattentive dance partner. Although I will admit you did seem quite engaged with Miss Bennet. If you had not been so taken with Miss Elizabeth I would be worried.' Bingley laughed again. Everyone who knew Darcy thought he was doomed to be a bachelor as not a single woman had ever captured his attention. It did not matter if they had wealth, a title, good connections and a high number of personal accomplishments. Nothing like that ever mattered to Darcy but this Elizabeth Bennet, who had none of those things, had certainly made a favourable impression on the young man.

'Are we going to see Miss Jane Bennet or not?' Darcy snapped. He hated that he had shown his infatuation of Elizabeth so clearly on their first known meeting. He would have to be more guarded in future.

'Why yes of course! We shall go at once! Before Caroline detains you at Netherfield with some silly excuse.' They both laughed at that before heading to the stables to saddle their horses.

* * *

'Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy.' Mrs Hill announced in Darcy and Bingley as they entered the small estate. Darcy looked around Elizabeth's home as he entered. It was nothing like his childhood home, Pemberley, but it had a certain charm to it. It was homely, rustic and well-furnished for a house of its size. Mrs Bennet clearly had an eye for décor as, although the furnishing was made of many different styles and looks, they seemed to blend seamlessly to create a lovely overall finish. His mother would have been proud to have this room in the halls of Pemberley.

'Why Mr Bingley! Mr Darcy! How good of you to visit Loungbourn! We are most honoured to have you staying here! Will you sit down? I shall have Hill fetch some tea. Hill! Some tea for our guests!' Darcy winced as Mrs Bennet shrieked to her housekeeper. It was no way to treat a servant but he could see Mrs Bennet was flustered at their presence in her house. He and Bingley had had no intention of staying for tea but, as they looked at each other, they both realised it would be too impolite to leave after the tea had already been summoned.

'Thank you Mrs Bennet. You are too kind.' Bingley said as he sat in the chair nearest Miss Jane Bennet. Darcy remained standing; not knowing where to sit. He was torn between wanting to sit near his Elizabeth and not wanting to encourage her mother in her matchmaking schemes. He felt his walls come up as they often did in social situations. He noted that he had not felt them before in the presence of Elizabeth. She had always prevented his discomfort just by being there but today he felt self-conscience. He was unsure whether this was because he was now in her house or because Bingley had mentioned how obvious his affections had been before.

'Mr Darcy.' Elizabeth's soft voice broke through his musings. He looked up to see her smiling at him with a familiar sparkle in her eyes. 'I believe my mother invited you to sit down. It would be most rude to ignore such an invitation, unless of course you do not intend to stay.' She looked almost disappointed as she said her last statement. He hoped this was because she wanted him stay. He sat down in the nearest chair; near Miss Mary.

'I was just admiring your lovely home Miss Bennet. I did not intend to be rude.' She laughed at this and he instantly relaxed; regretting his decision to not sit with her on the sofa.

'Why I am sure it is nothing compared to Pemberley sir. Tell me about Pemberley. From what I have heard it is a grand estate indeed.' Her eyes were filled with genuine curiosity. He smiled as he remembered she would rather talk of estates than dresses.

'Pemberley is certainly very grand. I feel very fortunate to have grown up there. The grounds are simply amazing.' He smiled to himself as he thought about his childhood home. 'We are currently re-furbishing the dining room. My sister, Georgiana, she had… a difficult summer last year. So I thought the project would be a good distraction for her. She has taken to it quite well.' He hoped that he had not revealed too much about Georgiana. He had not meant to mention her at all but Elizabeth had a way of making him open up. She looked sadden at his revelation about Georgiana.

'I hope your sister recovers quickly from her difficulties sir. I remember when my favourite dog, Peter, died a couple of years ago. I would not leave my room for weeks. Papa eventually lured me out by promising me I could help train the new pup. Of course Henry, quickly became the most disobedient dog of the pack.' She laughed at this. Darcy was thankful for her compassion and quick change of subject. He looked over at the rest of the party. Jane and Bingley were in their own conversation over by the window, Lydia and Kitty were comparing lace and bonnets whilst Mary was reading a book. He looked at the cover; 'Fordyce's Sermons'. So Miss Mary was the more subdued intellect of the family. Mrs Bennet sat by the door pretending to embroider but he saw that she was watching Bingley and Miss Bennet.

'I am sure Henry is a dog with great personality and liveliness' He said with a smile; remembering he had never responded.

'Oh he is, perhaps he is too much like me; too lively and disobedient.' She laughed again.

'Disobedient Miss Elizabeth?' He joined in her laughter. She really was a bright and vibrant young lady.

'Oh yes. Mother could never get me to embroider as a child. I much preferred to climb trees and paddle in the local stream.' She grinned widely and laughed 'I was always being told off for being covered in dirt and being too tanned for a young lady.' She flashed a playful smile to him and smiled back in return.

'Well I must have been disobedient as well as a child for I confess I was also much at home in a tree. Though I cannot say I ever shirked my embroidery duties.' They both laughed again. They admired the other in silence from the on until Bingley's loud and excited voice drew everyone's attention. Elizabeth blushed deeply and looked down at her lap as the moment was broken.

'Why I forgot to say! The reason Darcy I came to visit your home here was to deliver this.' He took the invite from his jacket and handed it to Jane who blushed as their hands brushed. She smiled and took the letter. 'It's from Caroline. I believe she has invited you to dine at Netherfield tonight. Darcy and I wanted to express our deepest regrets as we cannot attend. We promised to dine with the Lucas' tonight.' Bingley really did look highly disappointed that they could not be there.

'Oh Mr Bingley, Jane would love to accept of course! It is such a shame that you cannot be there but I will forgive you if you and Mr Darcy accept our invitation to dine at Longbourn a week today.'

'Well I would be more than happy to accept that offer. Darcy?'

'I would be honoured to dine at such a fine home.' He smiled at Elizabeth as he spoke. He was happy that he would get to see her again so soon.

'Mr Darcy you are too kind! We are the ones who should be honoured by the presence by such fine, young gentleman.' Mrs Bennet beamed at the compliment. Elizabeth just shook her head and smiled to herself.

'I believe we should be on our way now that we have delivered the invite. Thank you for your company Mrs Bennet, Miss Bennets.' He bowed, looking at Elizabeth, and then left the estate. He heard Bingley says his goodbyes and follow him. They both grinned at each other and mounted their horses. Darcy headed to Meryton to post his letter whilst Bingley rode back to Netherfield.

Darcy hoped the ride would help clear his head of his nymph from the woods but he could not be more wrong. Her eyes did not leave his mind for the rest of the day. Not even dinner with the Lucas' could take his mind off of Elizabeth and he barely spoke a word throughout the whole affair. He knew he would dream of her that night.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Please review/favourite/follow if you enjoyed that. To all those who have already favourited, thank you very much. It's an honour to know you enjoy my writing that much. Thanks again.**

**-Hollibella**


End file.
